


The clock strikes midnight

by killing_kurare



Series: Darker Shades of Black [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/F, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:39:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6535483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Narcissa knows what to come ... and she doesn't like this game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The clock strikes midnight

  
**Challenge** : [](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/profile)[**femslash100**](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/) \- Drabbletag5: midnight

 

 

Narcissa lies in her bed but is wide awake. Her heart beats way too fast, the blood rushes in her ears, but nevertheless the first stroke of the big clock sounds through the house and makes the girl shriek.

 _…one…_  
She imagines Bella opening up her eyes;

 _…two…_  
putting on her slippers;

 _..three…_  
getting out of bed;

 _…four…_  
creeping through her room;

 _…five…_  
carefully opening the door;

 _…six…_  
looking out that nobody’s there;

 _…seven…_  
scurrying through the hall, halting on front of a wooden door.

 _…eight…_  
That door to Narcissa’s room opens now, a dark figure she recognizes as her sister enters.

 _…nine…_  
Narcissa doesn’t dare to move a single muscle.

 _…ten…_  
Bellatrix gets into her sister’s bed without asking for permission.

 _…eleven…_  
“Let’s play, Cissy. Come on, I know you like that game!”

_…twelve._

Narcissa doesn’t but is too afraid to say so. So she’s doing the same thing she does every night when the clock strikes midnight and Bellatrix pays her a visit: She closes her eyes and hopes that it will be over soon.

 

 


End file.
